ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dorje
Was this possibly made to replace the Elemental Staffs? MAB +25 sounds pretty pimp and the added MP isn't bad for us BLMs. I would gladly sell my Elemental Staffs for this. Inventory Space +6 Please. Natsuchii 12:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) This staff looks great, but I guess the downfall is that there is no additional magic accuracy. It's most likely gunna be a chore to get one of these, that's for sure. --Nicknick 21:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :There's a new +20 Magic Acc staff too. Alkalurops --Pazdarcy 10:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : It does not beat the HQ staffs in damage, and gives no magic accuracy either, making this staff useless. This staff is only marginaly better than NQ staffs, but gives no magic accuracy.... this staff is trash and only good for people who don't do end game and want to save inventory room. --Aikar 23:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : How does this not beat the NQ/HQ elemental staves in damage? They add an additional 10/15%, while 25 MAB would add 25%. --Beaster 01:06, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm pretty sure the NQ ele staves at least don't have a chance against this. -- Nicknick 15:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Dorje will outdamage HQ staves up until you have 67 MAB (including traits, BLM merits, etc). Then HQ staves will outdo Dorje. HQ staves also give +30 macc though (which is roughly +15% hit rate). Dorje will always outdamage HQ staves for SCH, any BLM in a situation to get this weapon though will have enough MAB to make HQ staves do more damage. Also, +1 MAB =/= +1% damage, check out the magic damage calculations. --Aprili 06:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Please indicate which set of equipment for blm will take you over the 67MAB mark (obviously not including main hand/sub hand items as this staff will take that slot). From my calculations, most of the available and common equipment for MAB for BLM for each slot, not including ridiculous items such as Novio Earring which not everyone can get, would not get much higher than 30. This plus the 32 inherent trait would equal 62ish. Add max traits on potency for ice and thunder for example (+5 each) would barely make the 67 mark. So equipping every slot with MAB (which not everyone does), plus maxing out only ice and thunder potency, would barely reach the 67 MAB mark unless you had Novio as well as other situational items such as Uggalepih Pendant or Sorcerer's Earring. Loklore 05:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Given the amount of effort in popping and killing Pandemonium Warden, I'd expect the BLM obtaining this staff to already have Novio and the like.--Zykei 05:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Moldavite (5), NQ Weskit (6), Zenith Mitts or Morrigan's Cuffs (5), Sorcerer's Ring (10), which is not situational if you have the correct gear, Yigit Crackows (2), and of course, Novio (7). All of that stuff is pretty easy to obtain, except for Novio, but I'd say it's easier to get one of those than a Dorje. And even for a BLM without Novio, or a SCH, the loss of 30MAC from staves makes this rather useless in practically all endgame situations, and frankly, i wouldn't even use it on puddings. --Vyrha 16:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My algebra escapes me at the moment, but there's a point where HQ staves would eventually outdamage this staff, given the player had enough MAB to make this staff add less than 15% damage. Granted, there is some error on my part as to the effects of the actual damage the staves add in relation to the proportion of MAB added, but I still believe that with enough MAB, this staff will not replace HQ staves. --Docstu 07:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) and also new Macc+ Grips too. I rocky 04:05, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Combine this weapon with Legion Scutum and you'll have 5 more mp regeneration while healing. Not bad I suppose but too much work. --Hariharakadan 14:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) um... "Scutum = shield, Dorje = staff >.> Milotheshort 02:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) This staff , along with a few other nice items are still mysteries of where to obtain them . I would suspect PW drops this . i hope some one beats him soon and finds out . AV has already gone down since the Sept. '08 update . =^.^=--MIKUMARU 16:16, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You would get MAB of 25 from the staff itself 5 from Zenith Hands 5 from moldy earring 2 from yigit crackows and 6 from weskit which would bring your total including BLM traits to 32+25+5+2+6 = 70 and this includes no merits of potency so it is fairly easy to do and gets even easier if you have situational items like the Ugg pendant and Sorcerer's Ring. :That 67MAB figure is not supposed to include MAB from the staff. --Vyrha 16:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) --Avin00 23:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Useless For the love of gods, people, how can you not know how MAB works? 25 MAB is NOT 25% damage unless you're naked with 0 MAB traits. When you do the math, it turns out this only beats HQ staves if you have less than 65-68 total MAB or so. BLM gets 32 from traits. You'd have to have extremely gimp armor for this to out-damage HQ staves. Not to mention, elemental staves have magic accuracy on them too.... --Kerb 00:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure how much longer this will remain 'useless'. What if SE makes Meteor non-elemental? Sure, it might not be practical to have a staff you use for just one spell but consider the spell... Just a theory, though. --Dustyn of Lakshmi 00:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Dropped from PW For those who don't know, confirmed to drop from Pandemonium Warden, along with Nanatsusayanotachi. Screenshots are here: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/70637-drop-xiv-peacock-amulets-hauberts-all-white-mages-47.html Kincard 04:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC)